¡Patata!
by Atsun
Summary: Para Romano, sólo una cosa podría ser peor que un español idiota con una cámara fotográfica: la palabra patata. Pero, ¿qué ocurriría si tuviera que lidiar con cierto español que no para de sacar fotografías y de decir "patata"?


**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece a mí, sino a su autor, Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias:** palabras feas que los niños buenos no deberían decir. Narrado desde el punto de vista de Romano.

Si alguien me pregunta qué me pareció el siglo XX, les diré la mera verdad: fue una mierda. Como sé qué habrá alguien por ahí que se esté comiendo el tarro por culpa de mi afirmación, aclararé ahora lo que pretendía decir: guerras, hambre, desgracias. Si para ustedes eso no convierte al siglo XX en una mierda, vengan y explíquenmelo. Fijo que habrá algún idiota que se cree optimista y suelte ahora que este dichoso siglo ha sido genial ya que se han dado grandes avances en la medicina, en la tolerancia, en la tecnología y cosas así. Le ruego a Dios que no haga que me encuentre _jamás _con una persona así, por favor, se lo pido.

—¡Cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿eh? —exclamó con una sonrisa— Y pensar que ya estamos en 1998… ¡Recuerdo el comienzo de este siglo como si fuera ayer!

—Eso, tú grítalo a los cuatro vientos —espeté, avergonzado por la conducta de mi acompañante—. ¿Tú crees que a la gente le parecería normal que un hombre de 25 años se ponga a hablar del principio del siglo como si se tratara de un vejestorio?

—¿Qué más da? ¡Si total nadie me está prestando atención! —exclamó como defensa mientras mojaba un churro en el chocolate— Además, no puedo evitar sentirme así. ¡Es lo que tiene la nostalgia!

—¿Nostalgia? —fruncí el ceño. No sé si me molestaba más la forma de hablar de aquel imbécil o la mancha de chocolate que adornaba su mejilla— Yo ya estoy deseando que este puñetero siglo acabe —suspiré.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —mi interlocutor me miró perplejo, con una expresión casi infantil— ¡Si el siglo XX ha tenido cosas muy buenas! Sobre todo estas últimas décadas. ¡Lovi, no veas lo que se ha avanzado en medicina, en la tolerancia y, sobre todo, en la tecnología! ¡Es una pasada!

Y ahí estaba el idiota de turno que no quería que apareciese en mi vida. Su nombre era España, pero dado que estábamos en una cafetería rodeados de gente «normal», le tenía que llamar Antonio. La verdad es que ya conocía a este tipejo desde hace muchísimos siglos, es más, él fue quien me crió. Siempre me pareció un hombre un poco memo, pero esto acababa de confirmarlo del todo. España no era simplemente idiota, no, él era _el idiota_.

—¡Ah, hablando de tecnología! —bebió un poco de chocolate caliente y, tras ensuciarse aún más, sacó una cosa de su riñonera hortera— ¡Tachán!

No podría asegurar bien qué me estaba enseñando, más que nada porque el muy imbécil no paraba de agitar el brazo como si le fuera la vida en ello. Cuando por fin se cansó de hacer el estúpido, cogí el artilugio de sus manos y lo observé detenidamente. Era una cámara. Una simple y estúpida cámara fotográfica. Le eché una mirada furtiva a España, quien me estaba clavando sus ojos aceituna. Le estaban haciendo chiribitas.

— ¿Una cámara? —pregunté con indiferencia— ¿Te emocionas tanto por una _cámara_?

—¡No es una cámara cualquiera, Lovi! ¡Es una cámara de _penúltima_ generación!

—¿Penúltima? —pregunté algo confundido.

—Sí… Verás, exactamente no la he comprado yo —se rascó la barbilla—, era de mi jefe. Como se ha comprado una cámara de novísima generación y esta ya no la iba a usar, se la cogí prestada.

—En otras palabras, la has sisado —espeté con un tono cruel.

—Más me roban los políticos a mí —se cruzó los brazos y mostró una sonrisa burlona.

Ahí sí que le di la razón. Esbocé lo que podría parecer el comienzo de una sonrisa y España soltó una de sus carcajadas cómplices. ¿Cómo una carcajada puede ser cómplice? No lo sé, es una de las habilidades secretas del español: expresar todo tipo de ideas y sentimientos a través de risas chorras. Le devolví la cámara —que por cierto, tenía una pegatina en la que ponía José María— y terminé de una vez mi chocolate con churros.

—Y he comprado un carrete nuevo —canturreó— y lo voy a estrenar contigo.

—Ni hablar. Nada de fotos —me crucé de brazos, desafiante.

—¡No seas así! —soltó una carcajada jovial— Venga, no seas amargado y sácate una foto con el jefe.

Vi cómo el idiota se levantaba de su silla a un paso lento y algo amenazador. Su mirada me desconcertaba bastante, ya que en ese preciso momento descubrí por qué alguien tan «amable» y «simpático» como España podía ser amigo de gentuza como Francia y Prusia. Era la mirada. ¡La puñetera mirada que me estaba lanzando _no_ era normal! Sus ojos verdes me decían: «te voy a sacar una foto quieras o no», mientras que su sonrisa tonta me lanzaba ondas de buen rollo.

Intenté levantarme para huir, pero fue imposible. España era más rápido que yo. Antes de darme cuenta, el español estaba detrás de mí, apoyando su pecho contra la silla y su barbilla en mi cabeza, agarrándome firmemente el hombro con el brazo izquierdo y extendiendo su brazo derecho con cámara en mano y…

—¡Patata!

_Clic_.

La foto ya había sido tomada.

Hubo muchas cosas en aquellos segundos que me jodieron bastante. Por ejemplo, que apoyase su cabezón en mi cabeza. ¡Joder, me hacía daño! También el hecho de que me sujetase el hombro de aquella forma me incomodaba. Esta vez no me había provocado dolor, era más la sensación de estar manteniendo contacto físico con aquel idiota lo que me abochornaba. ¿Y hace falta comentar algo sobre el hecho de que se saltó a la torera mi norma de _nada de fotos_?

Pero lo peor no era eso, no. Dentro de todas las cosas horribles que me acababa de hacer, la peor era _aquella_. Sus suaves labios carnosos (que nadie me pregunte por qué sé que sus labios son suaves. Lo sé y punto, maldita sea) acababan de soltar aquel sonido tan desagradable que siempre me causaba náuseas y formaba imágenes extrañas en mi mente.

—¡¿Cómo que «patata»? —espeté furioso, dándole golpetones como malamente pude— ¡Patata tu madre!

—¡Ay, para ya, bruto! —se quejó y se apartó de mí rápidamente. Luego los italianos somos los cobardes, hay que joderse— ¡Aquí siempre decimos «patata» cuando vamos a sacar una foto!

—¡Me da igual lo que digáis los españoles! ¡En mi presencia no digas esa palabra!

—¿Cuál? ¿Patata? —preguntó con cara de cachorro perdido.

—¡Sí! ¡Esa! —sentí cómo la rabia inundaba mi cara en forma de rubor. Mierda— Y cállate ya, que estás montando una escenita.

Lo cierto es que nadie nos estaba mirando. La cafetería no era demasiado grande, la verdad, y a pesar de que _todos _los españoles son unos puñeteros cotillas, ni uno dirigió la mirada hacia nosotros. Bueno, había una adolescente asiática mirando a Antonio, pero a juzgar por su sonrojo no tenía nada que ver con el pollo que acabábamos de montar. ¿Por qué no deja de mirarlo? ¡Ni que fuera un cuadro!

Mientras yo me indignaba solo, España fue a pagar la cuenta con toda la alegría del mundo (¡a _nadie _le gusta pagar!) y tras dirigirme una sonrisa, me agarró de la muñeca y me arrastró consigo. Intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero el muy puñetero era fuerte. Lo peor de todo es que su fuerza no venía a causa de las guerras, sino de trabajar en la huerta. Si yo de pequeño le hubiera ayudado, ahora tendría unos brazos como los suyos y no tendría que pasar por este bochorno. ¡Maldito yo del pasado!

—¿Adónde me llevas? ¡Suéltame, idiota! —grité furioso. Ahora la gente de la calle sí nos miraba. Malditos españoles cotillas.

—A hacernos más fotos —para mi sorpresa, me soltó y me volvió a sonreír. Aparté la mirada— Y de paso, a que comas patatas.

—¡No voy a comer patatas ni hacer fotos! Además, ¡no vas a conseguir en un par de horas lo que no has podido lograr en _siglos_!

Y tal y como si no hubiese escuchado mis últimas palabras, cogió la cámara y enfocó una fuente bastante pintoresca que se situaba en el centro de la plaza de aquel pueblo valenciano. Me hizo un gesto con la mano para que posase delante de la fuente o alguna patochada por el estilo. Me quedé quieto, de brazos cruzados. Él, creyendo que yo no me había dado cuenta de su gestito, lo volvió a hacer. Seguí sin hacerle caso.

—¡Lovi, ponte delante de la fuente! ¡Mira qué bonita es!

—_Preciosa_ —susurré con sarcasmo.

—¿Ves? ¡Hasta tú lo reconoces! Venga, posa —miró hacia los lados con aquel estúpido vigor que le caracterizaba—. Le pediré a alguien que nos saque una foto juntos.

En lo que tarda un colibrí en batir sus alas, la nación con complejo de Speedy González ya le estaba pidiendo amablemente a una anciana que nos tomase una foto. Me cogió del brazo y me llevó consigo hasta la fuente, pasando un brazo por mi hombro y pegándome hacia él y con la mano que tenía suelta puso el gesto de la victoria. No puedo asegurarlo del todo, ya que teníamos nuestras mejillas pegadas, pero casi podría afirmar que el idiota estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y guiñando un ojo.

—¡Ay, niño, pon una cara más alegre! —me gritó la señora a modo de regaño.

—¡Sonrisa, Lovi, sonrisa! —Antonio apoyó a la señora.

Para no escuchar más a esos dos, fingí una sonrisa, aunque seguramente más que una sonrisa parecía un puchero de niño pequeño. La señora hizo una mueca de desesperación (seguramente por mi falta de colaboración) y presionó el botón de la cámara con torpeza mientras Antonio exclamaba otra vez la palabra prohibida. Mi compañero me soltó y fue enseguida a darle las gracias a la anciana, sonriéndole como si le hubiese hecho el mayor favor del universo. Yo, mientras, me tocaba la mejilla con resignación. Mi puñetera mejilla estuvo pegada a la de España durante varios segundos, nuestras caras unidas… Esa idea me molestó.

—¿Sois hermanos? ¿Primos, quizá? —preguntó la señora con desconfianza.

Ahí mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Conociendo a España, seguramente el muy tonto diría algo estúpido como «¡somos jefe y secuaz!» o «¡este es mi niño! ¿No es mono?». La verdad es que cualquier cosa que suelte ya es vergonzosa per se, ahora que lo pienso.

—¡Qué va! —soltó una carcajada ruidosa— ¡Somos _amigos_! —recalcó la última palabra— En fin, ¡muchas gracias, señora! Es una maravilla que haya personas tan amables en este mundo.

La señora se ruborizó y esbozó una sonrisa tonta. ¿Pero no ve que Antonio no es más que un zalamero de segunda? Mi autoproclamado _amigo_ se despidió de la señora y me guió —esta vez de forma más sosegada, todo hay que decirlo— hasta una iglesia que permanecía casi oculta entre un montón de casas viejas y asquerosas. España sonreía maravillado, como si fuera la primera iglesia que viera en su larga vida. Me miró otra vez con esos ojos cargados de chiribitas, expectante ante cualquier comentario que pudiera hacer.

—No está nada mal esta iglesia —comenté por decir algo.

—¿Verdad? —parecía satisfecho con mis palabras— Siempre estoy metido en la ciudad, pero estos pueblecitos me encantan. ¡Son tan acogedores!

No dije nada. Me limité a analizar la iglesia y encontrarle alguna particularidad que la diferenciase de cualquier otra iglesia de pueblo, pero nada. Era tan normalucha como cualquier otra, encima estaba mal conservada y tenía un grafiti en una esquina. Cuando iba a comentarle esto último a mi _amigo_ (no, no estoy enfadado porque haya dicho que soy su _amigo_), ya se había esfumado para preguntarle a un yonqui si le podía hacer una foto. Sentí cómo mi corazón se encogía y mi boca se quedaba seca. ¿Cómo puede ser tan tonto como para pedirle algo así a un tipo con tan mala pinta? ¡Fijo que le iba a robar la cámara!

El susodicho drogata toqueteaba la cámara como si de un juguete se tratara mientras Antonio le explicaba que solamente tenía que darle al botón que sobresalía. Me acerqué discretamente al más zopenco de aquellos dos y le agarré del brazo para hablar mejor con él y pedirle que se dejase de hacer fotos tontas y que si las hacía, al menos que se las pidiera a personas con mejor pinta, joder. Sin embargo, España no sólo no se dio cuenta de mi acojone, sino que encima puso un gesto bobalicón y me acarició la cabeza.

—¡Oh, no me digas que te estás impacientando! ¿Ves? —soltó una risita— Si yo ya sabía que al final le cogerías gustillo a esto de las fotos.

—No es eso, idiota —susurré para que el yonqui no me oyese—, pídele a otra persona que haga la foto.

—Vamos, Lovino —me miró con seriedad—, juzgar a los demás por las apariencias está mal.

¡Y encima el muy retrasado lo dice a viva voz, para que el yonqui se dé cuenta! Obviamente, el sujeto me miró mal.

—Creo que ya he entendido cómo funciona —espetó—. Ya podéis posar si queréis.

Antonio asintió y se colocó delante de la iglesia, adoptando de nuevo el gesto de la victoria con ambas manos. Como ya sabía que me iba a pedir que me pusiera junto a él, me acerqué con la cabeza gacha, rezando una vez más para que no le robaran la cámara, y sentí cómo la voz de mi _amigo_ me decía que pusiese el mismo gesto que él. Obviamente no le hice caso y fruncí el ceño. El yonqui no era tan exigente como la señora de antes, así que en el momento en que Antonio exclamó «¡patata!», hizo la foto. Justo cuando esperaba que el tipo se marchase corriendo, se acercó a nosotros y nos devolvió la cámara con una sonrisa.

—Espero que haya salido bien —nos dijo.

—¡Eso espero yo también! —respondió Antonio con una risotada— ¡Muchas gracias, en serio! Es una maravilla que haya personas tan amables en este mundo.

Y así se volvió a despedir de aquel drogata, como si nada hubiera pasado. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, _nada_ ha pasado. Sentí inmediatamente una mirada reprochadora clavándose en mi nuca. Me volví y me encontré con España, con los brazos en jarra.

—¡Lovi, yo no te eduqué para que seas un hombre que se dedica a juzgar a los demás por su apariencia! Mira tú por dónde, ese chico ha sido muy amable con nosotros.

—Lo que tú digas —me emperré en no darle la razón—, eso sí, cuando alguien te robe a José María, no me vengas llorando.

—¿José María? —preguntó. Le señalé la pegatina que figuraba en la cámara y se empezó a reír— ¡Anda! ¡Pero si la cámara tiene nombre y todo!

—En fin, ¿no has hecho ya suficientes fotos? Estoy cansado de tanto caminar.

—¡Ni hablar! —exclamó como protesta— ¡Aún nos quedan muchas fotos que hacer! Por cierto, Lovi, ¿por qué no intentas sonreír un poco más? —me mostró una sonrisa melancólica— Me gustaría tener una fotografía tuya en la que salgas alegre.

Me sonrojé al oír sus palabras. Mierda, ¿por qué se tenía que poner así de cursi? No me gusta salir en fotos y punto, así que es normal que no sonría. No obstante, no pude evitar sentir algo de pena por aquel pobre idiota. Prácticamente estaba pidiéndome aquello como si fuese un favor. Si yo fuera una persona amable complacería su deseo. Pero sólo muestro amabilidad ante las señoritas, no ante los imbéciles que me llaman _amigo_. Y no, no estoy cabreado, leñe.

—¡Va, Lovi, si a ti no te cuesta nada! —se sentó en un banquillo— A cambio, yo no te molestaré con las patatas.

—Por mucho que insistieras —me senté a su lado—, no comería una patata ni loco.

—También es cierto —rió—, pero venga, ¿no me puedes hacer ese favorcillo? Cuando estoy trabajando en mi despacho, no hay nada que me alegre más que ver las fotos de mis seres queridos. ¡Me traen tantos recuerdos! Y sus caras sonrientes me animan a seguir trabajando, porque siento que así mi esfuerzo vale la pena —miró al cielo durante unos instantes y bajó el tono— Sin embargo, ¡no tengo ni una sola foto tuya! ¡Ni una! Y en las que te estoy haciendo ahora, sales siempre con cara de pasa.

—¡No salgo con cara de pasa! —me defendí— ¡Además, ya te he dicho que no quiero fotos! —bajé la voz también— Y quizás no saliese con cara de pasa si tú no dijeras «patata» cuando nos van a hacer la dichosa foto. Se me revuelven las tripas.

Se me quedó mirando con cara de asombro, levantando completamente las cejas y apretando los labios. Yo, en contraste, fruncía el ceño. No me gustaba nada aquella reacción suya.

—¿Y si digo cualquier otra cosa en vez de «patata» sonreirás? —me preguntó con un atisbo de esperanza.

—No pondré cara de pasa —maticé. Prometerle que sonreiría sería demasiado cruel—. Además, tendrás que invitarme a cenar a un restaurante —intenté no sonrojarme mientras decía esto último, pero era imposible.

—¿A un restaurante? —preguntó con cara de pánfilo.

—Si cenamos en tu casa, fijo que preparas un plato con patatas —expliqué—. En un restaurante no tendría problemas ya que sería _yo _quien eligiese _mi_ comida.

Para poder hacer planes con este hombre hay que hacer así: echarle cara. España no es el típico que capta todo a la primera. Para que sepa que estoy enfadado tengo que gritarle y para que sepa que estoy feliz… Bueno, evito alegrarme cuando estoy delante de él. No quiero imaginarme su reacción. Lo que pretendo decir es que si quiero decirle tácitamente a España que quiero pasar un rato en tranquilidad con él, como buenos _amigos_ que somos, no tengo otra opción aparte de esta. Y tampoco es que yo esté muy interesado en pasar tiempo con este idiota, ¿eh? Es simplemente que sé que si me lleva a comer a su casa, me estará enseñando cosas viejas, jugueteando por doquier y no estoy de humor para soportar a una persona así.

—¡Me parece bien! —exclamó satisfecho— Aunque creo que el precio que tengo que pagar por una sonrisa tuya es bastante alto… ¡Pero merece la pena!

—No te precipites, imbécil —me sonrojé por culpa de sus últimas palabras. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan ñoño?—, mi última petición es que me dejes a mí escoger dónde quiero la foto y quién nos la hará, ¿_capisci_?

—Vale, vale —me volvió a acariciar la puñetera cabeza—. Confío en tu buen gusto.

Dicho eso, ambos nos levantamos y fuimos en busca de algún lugar donde hacernos una foto. ¿Para qué mentir? Soy un cabrón y quise hacerla cerca de algún sitio horrible y hediondo que le borrase esa sonrisa bobalicona del rostro a España, pero luego recordé lo importante que era la foto para él y… se desvaneció el espíritu cabrón de golpe. Incluso se me hizo un nudo en la barriga por tener semejantes ideas.

—¿Lovi? ¿Te pasa algo? —su voz desprendía preocupación por los cuatro costados— ¿Te encuentras mal?

—No, pesado, no —dije en un suspiro—. Eres un agonías.

Me siguió mirando tal y como lo haría una abuela que ve que su nieto no quiere más albóndigas y seguimos caminando. Pasamos por delante de un burdel llamado _La Romana_ y, por supuesto, mi _amigo_ no pudo mantener su comentario estúpido y pueril para sí mismo, no; lo tuvo que soltar para humillarme aún más. Le pegué un cabezazo en el estómago para que se callase y continuamos con nuestra búsqueda. Dado que no vi absolutamente nada digno de ser retratado en una fotografía, España propuso que podríamos ir a comprar un bocadillo o cualquier refrigerio para acallar al gusanillo del hambre.

Justo entonces, sentí que España se paraba delante de una frutería y emitía un sonido extraño que parecía un jadeo. Le eché un vistazo y, tal y como me figuraba, tenía la mirada clavada en unos estupendos tomates rojos que pedían a gritos ser comidos. Me uní a él y ambos nos pusimos a comentar lo deliciosos que parecían y la cantidad de platos que podríamos preparar con ellos. Por muy absurdo que parezca, una de las pocas ocasiones en las que estamos en paz, sin discutir, es cuando hay tomates de por medio. Aunque todo hay que decirlo, es cuestión de que España compare mi cara con un tomate para que se gane una hostia, porque pocas cosas me joden más que esa comparación tan burda. Afortunadamente, mi _amigo_ se comportó como una persona normal y no hizo comentarios al respecto. Mejor.

—Lovino, pareces pensativo —me dijo juguetonamente—. Si quieres, puedo comprar algunos tomates. Son baratos y tienen un aspecto delicioso.

—Creo que ya he decidido dónde sacar la fotografía —contesté, más como un pensamiento que como una afirmación.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó con curiosidad— ¿Dónde?

—Aquí mismo, en la frutería.

Sus ojos verdes me sonrieron con complicidad. Por una vez, pareció que me entendió a la primera, sin necesidad de gresca ni mensajes tácitos. Fue capaz de captar mis intenciones —no, mis sentimientos— gracias a los tomates, cómo no. Me acarició la cabeza y, tras pedirle permiso a la frutera para manosear los tomates, cogió un ejemplar bien maravilloso y lo besó. Sentí la sangre apelotonándose rápidamente en mis mejillas, tal y como hacen siempre que el mameluco este hace algo estúpido y _nada_ sensual.

—¿Y quién nos sacará la foto?— la voz de España me despertó de mis ensoñaciones _no _eróticas.

—Ah, pues espera, voy a buscar a alguien con buena pinta… —susurré intentando que el idiota no viese mi rostro ruborizado.

Vi pasar a un hombre con un traje bastante imponente y un maletín. Parecía ser un pez gordo, en otras palabras, alguien con una pinta decente, como Dios manda. Como no soy tan amable y pelota como España, el tipo del traje al principio me miró un poco mal por mi forma de hablar. Cuando mi _amigo_ le explicó que yo era italiano, el pez gordo pareció entender todo de repente, como si el hecho de que yo no fuera la persona mejor educada del mundo y mi nacionalidad tuvieran algo que ver. Españoles imbéciles. Le di la cámara y el muy grosero nos espetó que nos diéramos prisa en posar. Luego el maleducado soy yo.

—¡Lovino, Lovino! ¿Y si cogemos un tomate y lo besamos cada uno a un lado?

—Tú… Tú eres tonto, me parece a mí —le contesté con rabia—. ¿Tú no querías una foto en la que salga sonriendo, garrulo?

—Pero el beso quedaría tan artístico y adorable… —hizo pucheros. Suspiré y lo ignoré.

Al final decidí que cada uno sujetaría un tomate, pero España hizo caso omiso a mi sentido de la estética y cogió dos tomates, uno en cada mano. Levantó un brazo con alegría y el otro, como de costumbre, lo pasó por mi hombro. Pero como de alguna forma tiene que joder la marrana, el muy necio comenzó a frotar un tomate contra mi moflete.

—¡Para ya, mendrugo! —vociferé.

Él pasó olímpicamente de mí y siguió manteniendo su pose. Tras advertirle que así nunca sonreiría y que la foto se arruinaría, el muy testarudo siguió en sus trece. Qué mala sombra tiene, por Dios.

—A ver, ¿es para hoy? —insistió nuestro fotógrafo— Tres… Dos… Uno…

—¡Tomateeee! —gritó el idiota que estaba a mi lado como si le fuera la vida en ello.

La verdad es que aquel grito de guerra tan absurdo me sobresaltó, pero me hizo gracia. Sí, me hizo gracia. _A mí_. Tengo un sentido del humor extraño, ¿vale? Pero algo de estupidez se me tuvo que contagiar después de estar tantos años pegado a este zascandil. El hombre del traje sacó la foto y, tras vacilar unos segundos, se fue corriendo. Con nuestra cámara.

—¡Que se lleva a José María! —el grito ahogado de España espantó a todo el mundo, desde luego. Seguramente interpretaron que habían secuestrado a un niño, no a un objeto.

España se puso a correr como un descosido tras el hombre del traje. Me compadezco por él, porque le ha ido a robar al hombre equivocado. Si bien Antonio es un buenazo la mayor parte del tiempo, no le gusta _nada _que le jodan los momentos bonitos. Yo me puedo permitir este lujo porque soy yo, su «secuaz favorito del alma», pero a un desconocido no se lo permitiría en la vida. Así que cuando ya estaba a una distancia relativamente corta del ladrón, España alzó el brazo y lanzó un tomate con toda la fuerza que tenía. Fijo que aquel trallazo tendría que doler tanto como una bala, ¡o incluso más!

Por cierto, no me pregunten lo que estuve haciendo yo mientras. Me limité a comer un tomate ante la mirada perpleja de la frutera y de los pueblerinos. Les asombraba que yo me mostrase tan tranquilo ante una situación así, me imagino.

Cuando el hombre del traje estaba en el suelo, completamente manchado de rojo, España se agachó con una sonrisa algo tétrica y cogió a José Ma-, digo, la cámara fotográfica.

—Gracias por la fotografía, caballero —dijo lentamente Antonio, saboreando su victoria.

Volvió a mi lado y, como buenos ciudadanos que somos, pagamos los tomates que utilizamos, aparte de comprar otra tanda para llevar a la casa de campo de mi _amigo_. Cuando por fin nos fuimos de la frutería, un silencio odioso se interpuso entre los dos. Yo no iba a romper aquel momento tan desagradable, así que España no tuvo más opción que hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Ves, Roma? Ya te dije que no hay que juzgar por las apariencias. ¡El caco fue precisamente un hombre con un aspecto inmejorable!

—No me llames Roma en público —me apresuré a replicar—. Y deja ya de tratarme como a un crío, ¿quieres?

—De acuerdo, perdona —me sonrió fulgentemente—. Por cierto, en la fotografía habrás salido sonriendo, ¿no?

—Como para no hacerlo —le lancé una sonrisilla sarcástica—. ¿A qué vino ese grito de guerra tan patético?

—Como no querías oír cierta palabra, pensé en sustituirla por otra más agradable. ¿Y qué hay más agradable que un tomate?

Dejamos la bolsa con los tomates en casa de España y le convencí para que se despojase de aquella riñonera tan horrenda y que, preferiblemente, no la sacase a la calle nunca más. O directamente, que la quemase. Yo me senté en el sofá y disfruté de unos breves momentos de tranquilidad hasta que el propietario de aquella morada vino dando grititos incomprensibles.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —inquirí molesto.

—¡Tengo una mancha de chocolate en la cara! —gritó con horror— ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

—Porque quiero que aprendas a comer como las personas. Comes como los cerdos.

Me estuvo regañando varios minutos por ser tan desconsiderado _y_ no sentir empatía hacia él _y_ por haber permitido que saliese feo en las fotos _y_ cosas por el estilo. Si total, siempre dice lo mismo. Ya me sé estos discursitos de memoria. Al final, tal y como estipulaba el plan, fuimos a cenar a algún sitio. Dejé que España fuese el que escogiese el restaurante, porque tampoco era bonito abusar de él de semejante forma, al fin y al cabo, él era quien tenía que pagar.

¿Alguien ha visto lo que acabo de decir? Bien. Como podrán observar, mis palabras muestran amabilidad e incluso simpatía por España. ¿Pues saben que hizo el muy cabrón?

Eso.

¡_Eso_!

Me llevó a un puto cuchitril llamado _La Patata_. ¡La patata! Mi cara de pasmo tuvo que ser asombrosa, porque el español más cretino del mundo se estuvo riendo durante un buen rato de mí, es más, hasta juraría que me sacó una foto y todo.

—Es mi venganza por lo del chocolate —me dijo con una sonrisa bastante tierna.

Le arrojé la mayor retahíla de insultos envenenados que pude inventar y, por fin, nos dispusimos a cenar. La comida no estaba mal, la verdad, pero me costó elegir un plato que no llevase ni un gramo de patata. A pesar de que discutimos de vez en cuando a lo largo de aquella velada, tengo que admitir que tengo un buen recuerdo. Aunque me cueste un poco admitirlo, me lo paso bien con España (tampoco de puta madre, que conste), pero tampoco se lo voy a decir jamás porque sé que exagerará las cosas hasta tal grado que hará que los demás piensen cosas que _no_ son.

Como dato, tengo que aclarar que pocas semanas después fui a visitar a España a su lugar de trabajo, aquel cuartucho sucio al que él llama «despacho». Estaba lleno de fotografías de Bélgica, Holanda, Prusia, Francia, Austria, mi hermano... Y una fotografía mía.

Cualquier persona normal habría puesto la fotoen la que salgo sonriendo como un ángel, aquella que nos tomó el ladrón del traje, pero no. España fue a enmarcar precisamente la imagen donde salgo con cara de gilipollas observando el cartel de La Patata.

—N-No te enfades, Roma, ¡pero qué cara tan graciosa pusiste aquel día! —se reía a carcajada limpia— ¡Esa! ¡Exactamente esa cara es la que pusiste! —señaló a mi expresión actual, no muy diferente a la de la dichosa fotografía.

—Tú quieres morir, me parece a mí… —dije en bajo, preparándome para darle el mayor cabezazo de la Historia.

Justo cuando el español iba a morir acribillado por mi ataque letal, me fijé en su cuello. Tenía un colgante con forma de corazón. Al percatarse de que lo observaba, España cogió el colgante y me lo mostró sin quitárselo del cuello, sonriéndome de manera algo tímida. Era la fotografía en la que él daba su grito de guerra y yo sonreía mientras un tomate era restregado por mi mejilla. No sé si al ver aquella imagen me sonrojé, sonreí o me enfadé, la verdad es que no me acuerdo. Lo único que recuerdo con nitidez era el cálido y dulce beso que depositó el idiota de España en mis labios segundos después.

España es idiota, es _el_ _idiota_ por excelencia, pero, ante todo, es MI idiota.


End file.
